Bowser Junior (SuperMarioLogan)
Robert Bernard Bowser Junior '''(also known as Junior') is one of the main characters in SuperMarioLogan. He is Bowser's son and Jeffy, Joseph and Cody's best friend. Out of all characters in the series, Junior is the most common character. He is mostly the secondary deuteragonist of the entire franchise but he is occasionally the main protagonist. In fact, he seemed to appear more than Mario. However, Mario has currently started to appear more than Junior. Despite being one of the protagonists, he did multiple villainous acts. He is mostly voiced by Logan Thirtyacre, but he was also voiced by Chilly Jimenez in Jeffy's BIG Easter!. In 1 2 Switch Bodies!, he was voiced by Lance Thirtyacre while he was in Jeffy's body. He was voiced by Lovell Stanton in Switching Bodies! while he was in Chef Pee Pee's body. He first appeared in Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures episode 6 (season 2) as the main antagonist. After that, Bowser Junior did not appear in the SML series until Bowser Juice Informercial, which was the first time he spoke. He also appears in a real life series called A Project Guy and then he appeared in Puppet Pals videos. Personality Bowser Junior is manipulative, energetic, immature, naughty, troublesome, selfish, demanding, whiny, bothersome, racist, annoying, and dimwitted. Despite acting stupid and immature, Junior became smarter over the next few years, but still acts stupid sometimes and he became more mature. Despite being occasionally antagonistic, Junior has done several good things, and occasionally feels sorry for his actions. History Early Life Bowser Junior was born on late September, 2008 to Bowser (June 16 in ''Bowser Junior's Birthday Cake). However, in SuperPowers 2, it is implied that Bowser adopted him. When he was a baby, Bowser snatched his pacifier, that he was sucking on, out of his mouth. Junior started crying and Bowser forced him to chew on cotton balls and told him not to swallow them or else he would choke. This caused Junior to have Sidonglobophobia (fear of cotten balls). Powers and Abilities Weaknesses In Bowser Junior's Allergy!, it's revealed that Junior has Aguagenic Urticaria (although Junior has been on several water places before like Splash Mountain at Walt Disney World). In the end, when Cody tells him that his body is 60% made of water, Junior explodes into water. Kill Count People #Ringo: Crushed by a bowling ball. #Simmons (x3): Burned in an oven in Home Alone, hit with a crow bar in Home Alone 2, and noose around neck in The Purge!. Revived in later episodes. #Chef Pee Pee (x3): Bleach in a Wendy's cup in April Fools!, ''skull broken by a frozen water balloon in ''Evil Chef Pee Pee, and killed by the button in The Magical Button! Revived in later episodes. #Sharon: Crushed by a brick wall in Home Alone 2. Revived in later episodes. #Elmo: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle. #Cody (x2: Shot in the eye by a Glock in The Gun!. Also killed with the magic button.Accident and revived in later episodes. #Bowser: Throat slit with a kitchen knife (off-screen) in Bowser Junior's Package!. Revived in later episodes. #Robot Chef Pee Pee: Thrown in the water filled bathtub. #Russian Spy: Shot with a gun pen. #Drawing Jeffy: Got back to his paper and was smashed along with the paper. Revived in later episodes. 11-17. 6 Cody Clones, including Banana Cody. Shot by laservision, causing them to explode into popcorn. Animals *18: Fly (The Fry). *Countless caterpillars *Countless polar bears in The Mistery Safe!. Gallery LoganAsJunior.png|Junior as a human in Bowser Junior Orders A Pizza! Junior in Bowser's body.jpg|Junior in Bowser's body. YourMomsAPigCody.png|Junior in a pig costume Junior's Pierced nose.jpg|Junior's pierced nose Bandicam_2017-04-12_16-36-34-817.jpg|Junior in a military outfit Bowser Junior puppet.jpg|Bowser Junior puppet Videos SML Bowser Junior's Theme Trivia *His song is called "Get Outside" by Jason Farnham. *Although his name is Bowser Junior, he is mostly called Junior. Navigation Category:YouTube Villains Category:Male Category:Kids Category:On & Off Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mario Villains Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Internet Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parody/Homage Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Revived Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Liars Category:Mischievous Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Perverts Category:Live Action Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Elementals Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Titular Category:Weaklings Category:Voodoo Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Remorseful Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:A Project Guy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Dragons Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Contradictory Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ensemble Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mutilators Category:Egotist Category:Xenophobes Category:Ferals Category:Vigilante Category:Addicts Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers